1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, a method and apparatus for installing software packages on the data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for forecasting risks associated with software packages being selected for installation on a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most software packages installed on data processing systems require updates from time to time. Among other reasons, the updates are a result of security loopholes and erroneous software code identified and fixed after the release of the software package. Updates to a software package may also be required because of improved technology that becomes available after the release of the software package. As a result, updates may be needed not only for security purposes, but also for performance improvement, correction of malfunctions, support of specific hardware or software, and other similar reasons.
Some updates are installed as they become available, while other updates may need to be installed during a reinstall or other major reconfigurations, for example, in production environments. A production environment is one or more data processing systems that are actually being used by the intended users, such as customers. Typically, an update can be applied more freely on as-available basis in non-production environments. Updates to production environments are fewer and more restricted because of the possibility of service disruptions.
Administrators of data processing systems have a responsibility to manage the risks in installing software packages on those systems. Having to update software packages to keep them functioning as desired is one such risk. Fewer installed software packages imply that fewer updates are needed to be installed on a system. For this reason, administrators of data processing systems try to keep the number of software packages installed on a data processing system as low as possible.
Presently, administrators of data processing systems rely on their experience and intuition when selecting software packages to install on a data processing system. For example, a software package that does not require frequent updating is more desirable over another software package for similar use but requiring frequent updates.